Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, flip chip type semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted (flip chip-connected) on a substrate by means of flip chip bonding have been widely utilized. In such flip chip connection, a semiconductor chip is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, there may be a case where the back surface of the semiconductor chip is protected with a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damaging or the like (see, Patent Document 1 to 10).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-166451
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-006386
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-261035
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-250970
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-158026
Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-221169
Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-214288
Patent Document 8: JP-A-2004-142430
Patent Document 9: JP-A-2004-072108
Patent Document 10: JP-A-2004-063551
The present inventors investigated films for protecting the back surface of semiconductor chips. As a result, the inventors have invented a method of attaching a film to the back surface of a semiconductor chip by using a film for semiconductor device production, in which a plurality of adhesive layer-attached dicing tapes each comprises an adhesive layer laminated on a dicing tape are laminated on a separator at a predetermined interval.
The adhesive layer-attached dicing tape is precut in accordance with the shape (for example, a circular form) of the semiconductor wafer to which it is stuck. The adhesive layer-attached dicing tape is peeled from the separator when it is stuck to a semiconductor wafer. However, depending on the physical properties of the adhesive layer-attached dicing tape and on the condition of the apparatus, there has occurred an additional problem in that the adhesive layer-attached dicing tape could not be well separated from the separator.